1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction for preventing disengagement of a sealing packing mounted along an outer edge of a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rubber sealing packings 1, 2 conventionally have been mounted along an outer edge of a cover C for a timing belt, as shown in FIG. 10. The cover C has an arcuate end R, and the sealing packing 1 mounted on the arcuate end R has a U-shaped cross section for tightly holding an edge of the arcuate end R, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. Locking recesses 3 are arrayed at even intervals on one surface of the edge of the arcuate end R, and the sealing packing 1 has locking projections 4 that correspond to the respective locking recesses 3. The locking recesses 3 engage the locking projections 4 to prevent disengagement of the sealing packing 1.
The sealing packing 1 may work well over most of the cover C. However, opposite ends of the sealing packing 1 have no locking projections 4, and portions of the arcuate end R opposed to the ends of the sealing packing 1 have no locking recesses 3. Thus, the opposed ends of the sealing packing 1 may turn up locally and the rubber packing 1 may come off entirely due to the turned-up ends.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a construction that prevents a sealing packing from coming off.
The invention is directed to a construction for preventing disengagement of a sealing packing. The sealing packing is a long piece that can be mounted on an outer edge of a cover by engaging recesses and projections. The cover comprises a restraining portion that contacts at least an outer surface of the end of the sealing packing to restrain disengagement of the sealing packing.
The restraining portion can press the outer surface of the sealing packing to restrain the end of the sealing packing from disengaging even if a force acts on the end of the sealing packing in a withdrawing direction. Thus, an engaging force of the sealing packing can be strengthened.
The sealing packing preferably comprises a first sealing packing mountable to a first outer edge of the cover, and a second sealing packing mountable to a second outer edge of the cover and having an end adjacent to the first sealing member.
The first sealing packing has a U-shaped cross section and can fit into a portion of the first outer edge. The second sealing packing preferably can fit into a mounting groove of a rail formed at the second outer edge.
The restraining portion preferably is at an end of the second outer edge, and preferably at an end of the rail. Thus, the restraining portion can contact and press an outer surface of an end of the first sealing packing.
A mounting direction of the second sealing packing into the mounting groove preferably intersects a mounting direction of the first sealing packing on the outer edge of the cover. Additionally the end of the first sealing packing preferably presses an outer surface of the end of the second sealing packing to prevent the end of the second sealing packing from disengaging.
Locking projections may be formed on the sealing packing, and locking recesses may be formed in both inner and outer surfaces of the outer edge of the cover for engagement with the locking projections. The disposition of locking recesses at both the inner and the outer surfaces of the outer edge of the cover enhance the engaging force of the sealing pack.
The locking recesses in the inner surface and those in the outer surface preferably are displaced along the longitudinal direction of the outer edge of the cover. Thus, a high engaging force can be achieved even if the outer edge of the cover is thin. Further, an engagement area of the locking recesses and the locking projections can extend over a wide range by displacing the locking recesses in the inner surface from those in the outer surface, thereby further enhancing the engaging force of the sealing packing.
The invention also relates to a cover for covering part of an automotive vehicle, such as a timing belt. The cover comprises at least one construction to prevent disengagement of a sealing packing as described above.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.